


A Come-to-Alya Moment

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reveal, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette has missed yet another event set up by Alya and she's afraid she's about to lose her bestie.





	A Come-to-Alya Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 9 prompt, it's you.

"Marinette," Alya's voice was firm, but tense as she approached her best friend at her locker.  "We need to talk."

"Oh…"  Marinette felt her stomach drop, and a chill washed down her arms.  "Okay," she agreed meekly.  "Is this because I didn't make it to our study session?"  

Alya wouldn't quite meet her eyes as she shrugged.  "You could say that."

Marinette winced, trying not to notice how many people were pausing to watch the drama.  "I'm really, really sorry.  I didn't mean to miss it, but…"  She gulped.  She was  **so** tired of lying to Alya.  "I just… couldn't make it work," she finished lamely.  She'd missed so many of Alya's planned and scheduled events.  She was certain she looked like a space cadet at best.

Alya shook her head, meeting the eyes of those who were staring.  "We're not doing this here.  Let's go to your place."

Marinette nodded and silently led the way.  Was this the end of their friendship?  Would this be the last time Alya ever came over?  She rubbed impatiently at her eyes, determined not to cry, not yet.  It was the most painful and awkward five minute walk home she'd ever had, and that included all the times Chloe dumped something nasty on her in science or art, or knocked her into a mud puddle.

As they entered through the bakery, her parents greeted them warmly.  "Be sure to grab a snack, girls," her Baba called.  "Growing brains need some carbs."

"Thanks Tom," Alya said, smiling as if she wasn't about to dump Marinette as her best friend.  She pointed out what she wanted and Mama put them on a piece of wax wrap.

"And what do you want today, sweetheart?" Mama asked, looking at Marinette.  She frowned a little.  "Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded and pointed to the cookies, not sure she could talk right now.

Once they got to her room, Marinette settled nervously on the edge of her desk chair, her cookies forgotten beside her computer.  Her eyes stared down at Alya's toes.

"Why do you look like you're going to cry?" Alya asked, her voice horrified.

"You…" Marinette coughed to clear her throat.  "You hate me.  I've been a terrible friend.  And, and I can't promise to do better, because it would be a lie."  She bit her lip, stopping the babbling before she could start bawling.

"I don't hate you," Alya insisted.  "I couldn't hate you."  She sighed, offering up a sad half-smile.  "You're my bestie and my hero."

Marinette gasped, her hand covering her mouth to hold back a scream that wanted out.

Alya shrugged, her smile expanding.  "Can't deny it, can you."

Marinette's eyes darted around and she looked into her little pink purse.  Staring up at her, Tikki shrugged.  Taking a deep breath, Marinette shook her head.  "H-how did you figure it out?"

"Honestly, I've suspected for a while," Alya admitted.  "I  **know** you, Mari, and you don't flake half as much as you seem to.  Ladybug always knows the kids from our class when she shows up at school for an akuma, but she doesn't know the other kids from the school nearly as well."  She pulled out her phone and unlocked it.  "And… you look just like her."  She turned the phone sideways and displayed side-by-side photos of Ladybug and Marinette making the same giddy proud smile.

How many other people had figured it out?  She looked back at Tikki, suddenly terrified.  The kwami chose that moment to drift out of the purse.  "It's okay, Marinette.  There's a glamour protecting your identity.  Most people wouldn't notice."  She floated over to Alya.  "Hello Alya.  My name is Tikki, and I grant Marinette the powers of Ladybug."

Alya's face brightened in joy.  "You are so adorable!"

Tikki smiled happily.  "Thank you.  You are, too.  I've seen you do such amazing things, and you're a great friend to Marienette."  

Alya let out a slow breath.  "Did you really think I was going to stop being friends with you?"  She shook her head before Marinette could answer.  "Of course I wouldn't, girl."

"You seemed so angry," Marinette said quietly.

"I was worried about having this talk with you."  Alya let out a huff.  "I was fine with my best friend being quirky and a bit strange.  But now that I know the reason for all that, I can help you."

"You won't put my identity on the Ladyblog?" Marinette asked.

"Of course not!"  She snorted.  "While I've been curious about your identity, I understand the reason for the secrets there.  It was more a puzzle or a game that I wanted to win.  I wouldn't have published it, even if you weren't Ladybug."

"Thank you."  Marinette felt a couple of hot tears drip down her face as relief washed over her.

"I'm sorry I've been such an awful friend."

"Pffft."  Alya snorted.  "It's hard to be at the top of your friend game when you have to save Paris every fifteen minutes.  And that's where I come in."

Marinette sniffled, her lips twitching into a tentative smile.  "Oh yeah?  How?"

"You're a terrible liar, so I'm going to help you come up with some boilerplate excuses, and I'll cover for you whenever I can.  I'm keeping a first aid kit in my bag.  It's got everything from ice packs to butterfly closures."  Alya ticked her plan points off on her fingers.  "I know you and Chat sometimes have to recharge.  What do I need to keep on hand?"

"Cookies!" Tikki said, swooping in to snuggle Alya's cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and visit if you'd like. My content is multi-fandom, with a lot of ML. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
